Accidents, Ignorance and Family
by Eveilae
Summary: [Kurosaki familycentric]Accidents mean no one's guilty. Ignorance means someone's dead. Karin's doing her homework when she sees the definitions in the dictionary have been changed. Beware a guilty!Ichigo and Isshin.


**Written for a challenge at 14 lyrics. Yes, more Kurosaki family fun, because they are the utter smex. Can you tell I think Karin is awesome, yet? Thanks for those that reviewed my other Kurosaki stories, and though you may not be reading this, I felt like saying that anyway.**

_

* * *

_

**Accidents, Ignorance and Family.**

_Accidents mean no one's guilty, ignorance means someone's killed._

Karin flips through her dictionary quickly, scanning the page for what she's looking for. Only her teacher would give them assignments a six year old could do. Even so, she still has to use a dictionary for most of these words. How does one define _accident_? Something that happened not planned?

That sounds stupid, even when she asks Yuzu. Yuzu cringed, but didn't say anything. Okay, then. Dictionary it is.

**ac·ci·dent** _n. _means no one's guilty: _when she died it was an accident, and not his fault._

What…the hell? Karin blinks a couple of times to make sure she's reading it right. She is. Her thoughts immediately jump to her father. It's just like Isshin to change the definitions of the dictionary to appease himself. "Daaaaaaad!" she cries, and a few minutes later there's thumping on the steps that indicates that her father is approaching. She is regretting her thoughtless action . . .

"Yes, most darling of dark haired daughters?" She ignores his greetings and shoves the dictionary into his face.

"Did you do this? Because I _know_ it didn't _come_ like this!" He stares at it blankly for second, and shakes his head.

"No." He seems oddly subdued, though, so she gives him an odd look as she places the heavy book back down on the table. It was hurting her thin arms to hold them up anyway.

There are more feet on the steps and Ichigo sticks his bright orange head into the conversation as he heads into the kitchen. "What's with all the commotion?" He asks halfheartedly, as if whatever it is probably is frivolous anyway.

"Did _you_ change the definition of accident in the dictionary?" Ichigo cocks an eyebrow and glances down at the page Karin's looking at in curiosity. He reads it to himself, his lips mouthing the words silently. Then he nearly chokes on his cookie.

"Nah, nah, I didn't change it," he exclaims quickly, but seems to be retreating up the strairs. "Why would I do something like that anyway? That's only something an idiot would do." He seems to glance up at the ceiling, and mutters something under his breath and he rushes back to his room.

The rest of the family hears his yelling, but they ignore it. They all know Ichigo talks to himself—_loudly—_and they don't care that much anymore.

Isshin wanders off, which Karin is glad about, because it leaves Yuzu and her in peace. Okay, her last word, _ignorance_. By this time, she's nearly forgotten the odd changing of definitions (she's pinned it on Ichigo by now anyway), but she's quickly reminded when she reads the definition to _ignorance_.

**ig·no·rance **_n._ means someone's killed: _she was ignorant to the dangers of being close to him, and died because it._

She stares at the words for a few seconds, thinking back on the new definition to _accident_ as well.

Mom. She looked up at Yuzu. No, it said _him_, so it had to be either her father or Ichigo. Dangers of being close to him?

It was not his fault. One is oddly contradicting the other. Could it be. . .?

Coincidently, Isshin chose this moment to stroll through the room, his chest bared, perhaps in a show of rare manliness. He moved towards the television set near the window, but Karin reaches out a hand to grab his shirt before he can get past her.

His eyes land her on, his expression one of surprise and curiosity.

"Daddy. . . " This word is enough to surprise the hell out of Isshin. She never called him daddy if she could help it. Maybe Yuzu had possessed her? He looks up at his calmer daughter, but her head is still burrowed in a large textbook, and she looks normal. He returns his attentions to his black-haired daughter, who's not catching his eye. It seems as if she's reading off the floor.

"Mom didn't die because of you." It's not a question, it's a statement. Almost as if she knows that he's a. . .

There's no way she could know, Isshin reminds himself. It better that she doesn't. If she finds out. . . she'll end up like Masaki. He doesn't say any of this out loud, and places a hand gently on her head instead. "I know, Karin, I know."

She glances up at him, her eyes sad, but not showing any signs of tears (never ever again). Suddenly, she stood from her seat, and ran up the stairs. Isshin her the muffled opening of a door—which he guessed to be Ichigo's—and some loud thumping.

"What the _hell_ was that for!" His son cried out indignantly from above.

"It's not your fault, either, y'doofus!"

Yuzu gives Isshin a confused and slightly amused glance from over the top of her book. Isshin grinned back cheekily, and went back to walking towards the television set.

Accidents may mean no one's guilty, and ignorance may mean someone's dead, but family means it doesn't matter.


End file.
